§ 1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns online advertising. In particular, the present invention concerns improving the size and/or layout of online ads.
§ 1.2 Background Information
Traditional online, tabular yellow page listings have some limitations. For example, since they are all the same size, they can't convey an implicit message to the user about how much money the company can afford to spend on ads and, therefore, how large it may be (larger companies often being thought of as more reliable). Further, some may find them to be difficult to read because of limited typefaces. Furthermore, most have little or no additional information on products carried by the company because of limited sizes.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful to improve online ads.